


Цветы от победителя

by WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Теневой политик и три женщины. Одна из была его хорошим другом, вторая — врагом, третья — возлюбленной. И каждая из них получала от него цветы.





	Цветы от победителя

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — [Трисс, боевая белка](https://ficbook.net/authors/981712).
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1) Описание внешности персонажа (Плутарх Хэвенсби) не совпадает с экранизацией. Да, автору не нравится Хоффман. Да, автор предпочитает фанкаст Кристиана Бэйла.  
> 2) Смешанный книжно-киношный канон с достройками характеров персонажей.

**Лилии**

Каждый день Тигрис видит в зеркале чужое лицо, по странной иронии судьбы теперь принадлежащее ей, и, кажется, за без малого пятнадцать лет она так и не сумела к нему привыкнуть. Ее прежняя жизнь давно канула в небытие, ни оставив ей ни внешности, ни имени — совсем ничего, кроме разрозненных отзвуков в памяти, похожих на полузажившие раны, которые тем не менее болят, если до них дотронуться. Тигрис так и не удалось отгородиться от себя тогдашней, и тщетно она пытается внушить себе, что всегда выглядела именно так, как сейчас — получеловеком-полукошкой, неведомым мутантом с нарощенными звериными усами.

Но навязчивое желание забыть пережитые ужас и боль не только не позволяет выкинуть их из памяти, но и порождает противодействие, вынуждая помнить. И непрестанно об этом думать. 

Особенно когда рядом находятся люди, напоминающие о минувшем одним своим присутствием. Или не рядом, но создается впечатление, будто они очень, очень близко, почти в двух шагах.

Всего лишь навсего по другую сторону экрана.

Это — трибуты Четвертого дистрикта, которых она готовила к Арене, будучи стилистом. Другие имена, другие лица, и другая команда подготовки работает с ними. Но каждый раз, глядя на экран, Тигрис по привычке переживает именно за трибутов из Четвертого, по привычке же считая их _своими_. Они выходили из-под ее мастеровитых рук совершенно преображенными, способными нравиться, очаровывать, пленять публику. Уходили, чтобы умереть от кислотного тумана, оказаться растерзанными хищниками-переродками или же свалиться замертво на траву от удара ножом в сердце, нанесенного другим трибутом.

Это — Сноу, из-за какой-то пустяковой провинности отдавший миротворцам приказ расправиться с ней.

И это — тогда еще начинающий, но очень талантливый разработчик Арены, недавно ставший главным распорядителем Игр и… одному мирозданию ведомо кем еще. Рисковый игрок, скользящий по краю и не допустивший ни единого промаха, иначе почему бы он до сих пор оставался жив и невредим? Ошибки в Панеме очень дорого обходятся тем, кто их совершает. Но Плутарх Хэвенсби не ошибся ни разу.

Он не ошибся, когда, вытащив полумертвую и изуродованную стилистку Четвертого из-под дубинок миротворцев, устроил ее в хорошую клинику, где измученная жертва капитолийской тирании долго не приходила в сознание. Врачи буквально собирали ее по кусочкам — и когда больная очнулась и сняла с лица бинты, из ее груди вырвался крик ужаса. Ничего общего с прежней симпатичной темнокожей девушкой — уродство на уродстве. Даже профессионалам мало что удалось исправить — такое уродство не сотрет даже самый искусный нож.

Остальное Тигрис — дурацкое новое имя, дурацкая новая судьба! — сделала сама, оплатив несколько пластических операций, окончательно стерших с ее лица привычные черты. Она перестала бояться своего отражения, но к новому так и не привыкла. 

Впрочем, Плутарх Хэвенсби узнает ее всегда. Видятся они часто, и, хотя Плутарх не особенно делится с ней своими грандиозными планами, однажды, перед самой квартальной Бойней он вскользь упоминает, что «скоро все изменится к лучшему». Умеющая читать между строк и слушать паузы Тигрис заверяет давнего друга, что он всегда сможет на нее рассчитывать.

Скоро все закончится, шепчет Тигрис самой себе каждый вечер, отходя ко сну.

Затем Плутарх надолго исчезает из ее жизни, а дальнейшее разворачивается, словно в ускоренной съемке: мятежи в дистриктах, распахнувшая огненные крылья Сойка-Пересмешница. Предвестие новой жизни. Встреча с самой Сойкой и ее друзьями, среди которых и репортер из Капитолия — стильная девушка с наполовину выбритой головой, возлюбленная Плутарха. И, наконец, штурм Капитолия и захват Сноу в плен.

Тигрис едва ли не рыдает от счастья, которым ей даже поделиться не с кем, а на следующий день безгласый посланник приносит ей в ее магазинчик букет огненных с черными подпалинками лилий, к которому пришпилено письмо, написанное хорошо знакомым почерком.

Автор письма благодарит ее за помощь и посильный вклад в дело революции и впервые за пятнадцать лет называет ее забытым прежним именем. Лилли…

**Розы**

В последнее время Альму Койн мучают кошмарные видения, и едва ли не каждую ночь она просыпается от собственных криков (повезло, что в ее новых капитолийских апартаментах хорошая звукоизоляция) и, набросив махровый халат, идет на балкон, чтобы вдохнуть холодного воздуха и остудить собственную боль. Боль, которая не покидает ее с того самого дня, как бомбежка унесла жизнь ее Дарси. Боль, которая сожрала бы ее всю, без остатка, если бы не отчаянное, на грани с безумием, желание отомстить Сноу и его приспешникам за погубленную дочь.

Она и отомстила. Как может отомстить только убитая горем мать, как мстят только прошедшие все круги ада мученики. Отдавая приказ сбросить бомбы, Койн надеялась, что в толпе капитолийских детей окажется внучка Сноу и дети палачей, бомбивших Тринадцатый дистрикт. Поглощенная отчаянием, она всего лишь желала, чтобы, рыдая над изувеченными трупами своих детей, капитолийские палачи испытали ту же боль, что и она в свое время.

Койн собирала Дарси по частям, а потом, запершись в своем отсеке, всю ночь выла, припав к плечу мужа, как потерявшая детенышей волчица.Тогда еще они со Стефаном были вместе, и Альма верила, что муж разделит с ней ее горе. Не разделил. После смерти Дарси Стефан покинул ее — подвергшись облучению на ядерных разработках, Альма быстро утратила репродуктивность, а бесплодная женщина не представляла ценности для крепкого и здорового Стефана. Альма возненавидела его как когда-то любила и, если бы не память о Дарси, она бы даже вернула себе добрачную фамилию. С тех пор она Альма Койн словно выгорела дотла. Остыла, превратилась в ледышку и, заморозив себя для любви и добра, открылась навстречу иным чувствам, болезненным и опустошающим.

Появление в Тринадцатом дистрикте юной Примроуз Эвердин немного согрело заледеневшее сердце. Когда Койн впервые увидела эту красивую, чистую душой девочку, ей показалось, что ее Дарси вернулась к ней в образе этого нежного создания. И вдобавок ко всему Примроуз недавно исполнилось тринадцать — если бы Дарси не погибла, девочки были бы ровесницами и, возможно, подругами.

Несколько дней назад не стало и Примроуз. Доброй, светлой, ласковой, любимицы всего Панема.

Сноу убил эту девочку.

— Мне очень жаль, что Сноу убил вашу дочь, — говорит Койн высокой худой женщине в черном — миссис Эвердин. И верит в то, что говорит: не она, отдавшая приказ о бомбежке, убила девочку, а Сноу, Сноу…

Это Сноу учредил Голодные игры, уносившие каждый год двадцать три юных жизни. 

Сноу бомбил Тринадцатый дистрикт и убивал всех, кто с ним не согласен. 

Сноу разбил ее сердце, превратив любящую мать в ожесточенную фурию.

Сноу, Сноу, Сноу... Он стал ее страхом и олицетворением вселенского зла на долгие годы. 

До недавнего времени, пока другой не занял в ее сердце его место. Человек, которого Койн назвала своим врагом только из-за того, что знает слишком много и потому его невозможно обмануть. Человек, который видит ее насквозь, знает о ее боли, но не считает, что перенесенная ею утрата оправдывает ее действия.

Он не хочет, чтобы Альма Койн стала президентом нового Панема. Не хочет настолько, что приложит все усилия, дабы убрать с шахматной доски нежелательную фигуру. Для бывшего распорядителя Игр весь Панем — одна гигантская Арена, а он переставляет фигуры, время от времени выводя из игры неугодных. И, возможно, догадывается о том, что одна из этих «нежелательных фигур» намерена уничтожить самого шахматиста и украсить алыми пятнами его шикарный белый костюм, в котором элегантный и красивый Хэвенсби торжествующе пересекает залы президентского дворца.

Койн верит, что в скором времени избавится от него. Возможно, руками все той же Сойки, убедив ее и весь Панем, что злополучную бомбежку организовал именно Хэвенсби.

Койн верит. Даже тогда, когда в ее апартаментах появляется ничем не примечательный человек с букетом снежно-белых с алыми пятнышками роз. 

Только один человек может прислать ей такое. Тот, кто _знает_. Эти розы — тайное послание Хэвенсби, который уже бросил ей вызов.

Алые пятна на белых лепестках. Кровь, которой она проложила себе дорогу в президентский дворец. Кровь той самой ни в чем не повинной девочки, оказавшейся не в то время не в том месте. Кровь обреченных на смерть капитолийских детей, которые, конечно, тоже не выбирали, где родиться.

Она смотрит на эти алые пятна словно в бездну и не может отвести взгляда. Спазм сдавливает ее горло, затрудняя дыхание, и жуткое предчувствие гнездится в ее сердце. 

Койн словно видит свою кровь, свою смерть — алое на белом — и впервые за долгое время по-настоящему боится. Ее преследует страх, что казнь Сноу станет и ее казнью тоже. Но если она переживет этот день, она снова даст волю гневу и отчаянию, и потребует с капитолийских убийц новую кровавую плату. Кровь капитолийских детей смоет проливаемую годами кровь уроженцев дистриктов. Адское шоу продолжится, и это будет справедливо.

**Шиповник**

По вечерам центральные улицы Капитолия словно вымирают, и каждый день, возвращаясь из президентского дворца, Крессида смотрит на припорошенные первым снегом, но еще не опавшие деревья. Пестрая листва приятно шуршит под ногами, и девушка даже с трудом верит, что снова вернулась домой. Не об этом ли она мечтала, замерзая в подземельях Тринадцатого?

...Однажды Плутарху не без труда удалось уговорить Койн разрешить лучшему репортеру Панема небольшую прогулку по лесу. Бывший главный распорядитель неплохо знал окрестности и потому вызвался сопровождать Крессиду, чтобы она не заблудилась в незнакомых местах. Трудно сказать, смутило это ее, или же скорее взволновало…

Она воодушевленно бродила по заросшим травой узким тропинкам, с наслаждением вдыхая свежий утренний воздух и сбивая с ветвей деревьев сверкающие капли росы. Крессида почти не разговаривала с Плутархм и даже не смотрела на него, но кожей ощущала его присутствие. Рядом с ними не было ни Бити, ни Койн, ни Гейла, ни каких бы то ни было посторонних, и в воздухе витало что-то порочное и провоцирующее. Трудно сказать, что возбуждало ее сильнее — цветочные ароматы и бушующая зелень перед глазами или же присутствие ироничного темноволосого красавца, чье обаяние и элегантность не скрадывала даже похожая на тюремную безликая серая одежда Тринадцатого дистрикта.

Крупный куст с ярко-алыми цветами загораживал и без того узкую тропинку, и, повинуясь минутному порыву, Крессида протянула руку к похожим на лоскутки яркого шелка бутонам.

— Постой, — должно быть, это было первое слово Плутарха за все время их странной прогулки. — Цветы шиповника хороши, но колючи, — с этими словами он ловко и аккуратно отломил один из цветков и, срезав шипы карманным ножиком, протянул Крессиде.

— Прелесть, — восхитилась она. — Жаль, что эта красота недолговечна… К сожалению, все хорошее когда-нибудь кончается. И только исхода войны не видно...

В ответ Плутарх едва заметно улыбнулся и, немного приподняв подбородок Крессиды, легко коснулся ее губ своими, затем, не встретив сопротивления, углубил поцелуй. Крессида словно со стороны услышала собственное дыхание, рваное и прерывистое. И с этой минуты голос разума, не позволявший ей проявлять слабость перед кем бы то ни было, замолчал...

Плутарх не говорил ей, когда все закончится — но Крессида почувствовала, что прежнего Панема, с тиранией Сноу и кровавыми зрелищами, скоро не станет. Ах, если бы можно было, убив Сноу, покончить со злом! Но зло не умирает, оно просто меняет маски и обличья. Какую маску оно надело на этот раз? Снежный король при смерти, и его закат предвещает появление Снежной Королевы — холодной женщины с льдисто-серыми глазами и прямыми пепельными волосами. Решительной, жесткой, не знающей снисхождения и жалости…

Негромкие шаги за спиной заставляют Крессиду обернуться. 

— Когда ты, наконец, переедешь ко мне? — хитро прищурясь, спрашивает Хэвенсби. Крессида делает пару нерешительных шагов навстречу Плутарху и сама не замечает, как оказывается в его объятиях.

— Скажи, что это неправда, — шепчет она, дотрагиваясь до его лица замерзшими пальцами и вновь ощущая забытое волнительное покалывание. 

Он хмыкает и, сомкнув ладони у нее на затылке, притягивает Крессиду к себе.

— Ты не читаешь в чужих мыслях и сердцах так, как это приходится делать мне, — замечает Плутарх. — Но неужели для того, чтобы отличать вранье от правды, нужно закончить курсы начинающего кингмейкера? 

Плутарх Хэвенсби почти наизусть знает все сплетни, которые Койн распускает у него за спиной, но он ни придает им значения. Койн соврала Крессиде, когда заявила, что мистер Хэвенсби желает пустить штурм Капитолия в прямой эфир, что он якобы подготовил суперэффективную военную операцию, подробности которой неизвестны даже ей, будущему президенту Панема. 

— Я знаю, — смекает, наконец, Крессида, ощущая, как его горячие губы скользят по ее шее, согревая холодную кожу поцелуями. Прикосновения Плутарха снова заполняют пустоту, поселившуюся в ее сердце после кошмара с капитолийскими детьми. — Ты никогда не отдавал мне распоряжения через посредника… тем более через Койн. Ты никогда не доверял ей. 

И уж конечно, уроженец Капитолия не учинил бы расправу над, возможно, детьми своих друзей.

— Это у нас взаимно, — едва ли не с отвращением произносит Плутарх. — Вопрос только в том, кто быстрее оправдает недоверие противника…

Завтра казнят Сноу, а потом состоится инаугурация нового президента Панема. Если состоится. Крессида знает, чьи фигуры выиграют эту партию. Не может не знать и Плутарх, но он предпочитает об этом умалчивать. 

И в этот вечер она, вопреки обыкновению, сворачивает в противоположную сторону, уходя не в свою, отмеченную «творческим беспорядком», квартиру, а в спрятавшийся между огромных деревьев внушительный особняк за городским парком.

— Быть в тени — мое призвание и мой образ жизни, — поясняет Хэвенсби.

И Крессида вдруг ощущает, что ей безумно нравится эта тень, эта затерянность. Они с Плутархом — кингмейкер и репортер, люди тени и полумрака, всегда находящиеся в гуще событий и никогда — на виду. И это их объединяет.

И припорошенный снежком, еще не до конца отцветший куст шиповника возле входной двери ей тоже нравится...


End file.
